Blues d'une nuit de travail
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Vous savez, les hommes aussi ont peur. Les hommes aussi pleurent. Et bien souvent ils gardent ça pour eux, ne le laissent pas sortir. Et parfois quand tout semble définitivement foiré en beauté, un peu de bonheur peut apparaitre dans les moments où vous vous sentez seuls. C'est ce que Shoto découvre cette nuit là. UA sans pouvoir. One-shot. TodoMomo


Shoto écrivait depuis maintenant quatorze heures sans une seule pause décente. Son éditeur lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il remplisse la dernière vignette du numéro hebdomadaire. En plus, bien sûr, de ce qu'il avait déjà écrit et rendu.

« Tu es le seul disponible » avait dit son boss au téléphone. « Tout le monde est occupé et l'accident de Nobuto tombe au pire moment. Tu doutes bien que je ne te le demanderai pas si j'avais une autre solution mais là on est vraiment dans la merde ».

C'était amusant de voir qu'il était toujours le « seul disponible ». Comme la fois où Takashi avait attrapé une angine carabinée ou quand le stagiaire avait perdu un manuscrit.

Il n'allait pas blâmer Nobuto de s'être vautré en moto, ça non.

Le pauvre avait salement dégusté et on ne lui retirerait pas ses plâtres avant plusieurs mois. Mais devoir publier une nouvelle de vingt-cinq pages en moins d'une journée ce n'était pas un joli cadeau et en fait, c'était presque mission impossible.

Le bureau sur lequel il travaillait ressemblait à un dépotoir. Des livres éparpillés en désordre, un cendrier plein à ras-bord, un thermos de café presque vide et un bol de ramen en sachet qui avait constitué son seul repas.

Les yeux rivés sur son écran et ses doigts rebondissants sur son clavier, il commençait à sentir la fatigue piquer ses yeux comme d'agaçants moustiques. La sensation était désagréable mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer. Les mots s'inscrivaient sur l'écran dans un rythme régulier et saccadés.

Son esprit tentait de se concentrer sur les phrases à aligner et sur l'histoire à conter. L'action avançait, les personnages se retrouvaient pris au piège et le combat pour la survie débutait un peu plus à chaque lettre que Shoto tapait.

Après un long paragraphe qu'il espérait avoir fait suffisamment tendu pour garder le suspens, il leva enfin les yeux de son écran pour attraper le thermos de café et se servir une tasse. Le liquide noir n'atteignit que la moitié de la tasse, ce qui le fit grogner.

« Courage mon grand c'est bientôt fini, d'ici une heure c'est fini ».

Il avala son café d'une traite, le rush de caféine réveillant ses dernières forces. Ses yeux retrouvèrent la lumière bleutée de son ordinateur et il se remit au travail avec un acharnement compulsif.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et sa petite amie était déjà allée se coucher après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance. Pour une fois, passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais voilà la commande était tombée et il ne pouvait pas la compromettre.

« Quel boulot à la con… Bienvenu dans le monde fabuleux des recueils de fantasy pour ados. Au programme du gore gratuit, de la nudité facile et une fille en petite tenue sur la couverture pour attirer les regards. Pas besoin de plus, pas de scénario, pas de sens profond, les gamins ne cherchent pas plus loin. »

Il maugréait sa frustration alors que l'histoire qu'il racontait lui semblait devenir toujours plus fade et insipide. L'inspiration n'avait pas sa place dans son travail. On écrivait toujours les mêmes choses et pas moyen d'essayer de faire une œuvre un peu complexe.

« Les gens veulent de la facilité, de la détente. Pas lire un dictionnaire pour spécialistes ou fan-hardcore. Ça doit rester lisible pour le plus grand nombre » lui avait-on dit quand il était entré comme auteur chez PowerFantsy, un magazine de pulp pour ados.

Quand il regardait les choses en face, il se rendait compte à quel point ses écrits étaient bridés, réduis à l'essence de ce qu'ils devraient être. Toute son enfance avait été peuplée de batailles épiques, de moments durs, ou drôles, d'histoire qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qui changeait réellement. Avec des personnages incroyablement grand, forts, mystérieux, liés à des engeances noires qui semblaient toujours se déplacer dans l'ombre.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à faire de la littérature jetable pour gamins découvrant leur sexualité. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Coincé dans cet appartement, à écrire jour et nuit, à fumer joint sur joint et à boire café sur café juste pour rester debout. Tout ça pour être payé au lance-pierre par un patron qui ne lui laissait jamais faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sans Momo et job bien payé, il n'aurait même pas pu régler la moitié du loyer.

C'était une autre chose qui l'énervait, de devoir toujours compter sur elle.

De vivre comme une espèce de parasite.

Un artiste raté qui pompait l'argent de sa petite amie pour continuer à rédiger des chefs-d'œuvre de médiocrité pour torchons adolescents. De temps en temps il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui puisse lui offrir un restaurant, ou lui offrir un bouquet de fleur.

C'était déprimant et plus il avançait dans son écriture, plus il éprouvait le besoin de tuer ses propres héros. Des insupportables stéréotypes qui ne pouvaient gagner que parce que le public voulait les voir gagner. Pourquoi pour une fois le méchant ne gagnerait-il pas ? Une victoire pleine de pessimise, de réflexions sur le rôle des héros et la possibilité pour eux d'échouer parfois ? Une conclusion mélancolique toucherait vraiment le lecteur.

Mais non. Les Héros gagnaient et le méchant mourrait. Si possible de façon spectaculaire et en finissant avec un baiser de l'insupportable princesse inutile secrètement amoureuse du héros débile qui l'avait sauvé.

Parfaitement barbant.

Comment Nobuto avait pu atteindre un tel stade d'aseptisation de ses histoires ? Son style était toujours le plus lisse possible, sans coquille, sans détails, réduit à l'essentiel. Shoto détestait copier le style des autres et ce travail était une vraie torture. La fin de l'histoire était prévisible et tant de simplicité sur tous les points imaginable était affreusement chiant.

Vers trois heures du matin, il en eût enfin fini. Soupirant de fatigue, il enregistra, se relut et envoya le manuscrit à son patron. Sa corvée était terminée.

Il se leva difficilement de son bureau, ses jambes ne répondant pas très bien. Des craquements secs se firent entendre quand il se leva complètement. C'était ça de travailler plusieurs heures sans se lever de son bureau. Le corps se raidissait progressivement et quand venait le moment de se lever on se retrouvait avec des articulations de vieux arthritique.

Après quelques étirements destinés à faire disparaitre les crampes, il alla vers la petite table du salon pour attraper son paquet de tabac et son petit sachet de beuh. Shoto roula son joint lentement, ses doigts ne suivaient pas tout à fait ce que son cerveau leur ordonnait.

C'était sa petite addiction, son petit moment de détente, son remède pour souffler un peu. Quand il accumulait trop de choses dans sa tête, il devait l'évacuer pour éviter des migraines. Souvent il se disait que c'était idiot de fumer. L'impact sur ses poumons, sur son humeur, sur sa façon de penser était suffisamment fort pour qu'il en ait conscience.

Mais 80% des gens fumaient ou se droguaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Café, thé, fast-food, médicament, beuh, pilules… Shoto se souvenait avoir vu pas mal de ses collègues sniffer des sachets de poudre blanche pour « tenir le coup ». Tout le monde prenait quelque chose. C'était simplement l'hypocrisie qui cachait cela. Personne ne voulait être faible, personne ne voulait dépendre de quelque chose comme ça.

Il alla au balcon, pour éviter que l'odeur dérange Momo. Leur appartement était petit, exigu et situé au 6 -ème étage d'un immeuble où l'ascenseur ne marchait jamais. Mais au moins il y avait une belle vue.

La ville s'étendait au loin. Les réverbères lançaient leur lumière, celle-ci venait colorer les nuages d'un pâle orange. De la sorte, il semblait presque encore faire jour. Une sorte de soleil miniature crée pour que les gens ne se perdent pas. Seules quelques rares noctambules peuplaient encore les rues. Les voitures étaient encore plus rares mais on les entendait encore rouler. Si bien qu'il se dégageait une sorte de boucan silencieux grimpant des routes, un bruit de fond à peine perceptible.

Shoto inspira une profonde bouffée sur son joint et recracha la fumée au vent. Le nuage blanchâtre se contorsionna quelques instants sous la force du vent avant de se disperser. La montée habituelle d'une chaleur dans sa nuque s'installa doucement. Il se relaxait enfin et tout son corps flancha sous l'effet de l'herbe. Ses jambes plièrent et il s'assit doucement sur le béton froid.

A travers les barreaux de la rambarde, il observa ses bouffées de fumées s'envoler en laissant son esprit rêvasser. Après cette pseudo fantasy décérébrée, il imaginait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus doux et de plus subtile. Loin des montagnes gorgées d'orcs laids et de dragons à longs crocs, une vision plus sophistiquée apparaissait à lui.

Une grande salle de bal. Illuminée de milliers de chandeliers qui rendaient l'endroit brillant comme en pleine lumière d'été. Un endroit pour princes et princesses, où les gens dansaient dans de grandes robes ou de magnifiques costumes militaires. Des hommes aux faciès glorieux, grave et honnête. Des femmes aux traits doux, enveloppées dans les immenses robes de soies bleues, vertes, rouges… Un orchestre qui jouait une valse harmonieuse.

Au centre de la salle, il se voyait danser avec Momo. Emportés dans les mouvements gracieux de leurs deux corps. La musique était proche, il pouvait entendre précisément les coups d'archets des violons, les légers cliquetis mécaniques des cuivres, la baguette du chef d'orchestre virevolter au vent.

Un parfum doux flottait dans l'air, chaud d'amour. Shoto se laissait emporter par la valse, le visage de Momo resplendissant d'une magnifique expression de bonheur. Une joie si magnifique qu'ils flottaient tout les deux sur les nuages de ce rêve. Et le rythme accélérait, toujours plus fort, la musique devenait assourdissante. Elle s'infiltrait à travers leur peau, se propageant dans leurs muscles. Leurs corps entiers livrés à ces cuivres et ces violons qui les faisaient valser comme des marionnettes.

Shoto inspira profondément alors qu'il sentait sa conscience quitter cette image merveilleuse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la ville orangée était toujours là. Où tant de monde dormait, assommés par la fatigue. L'écrivain contempla le monde et effleura les cordes de possibilités tendues devant lui.

Quelles histoires prenaient place dans ce calme ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment, il aurait préféré continuer celle du bal. Mais la tension créatrice s'était évanouie et il avait perdu le moment.

Son joint fini, Shoto se leva et le jeta au vent. Puis il rentra et alla prendre une douche, il sentait le café et le tabac froid.

Sous l'eau chaude, il laissa ses yeux fermer comme pour méditer. Inspirant et expirant lentement. Pour se débarrasser des dernières mauvaises pensées que son travail et sa frustration avaient ancrés dans son corps.

Quand il entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Momo était profondément endormie, le visage collé contre son coussin. Comme d'habitude elle s'était enroulée dans la couette, ne laissant à son conjoint que quelques centimètres de drap. Shoto tira délicatement le tissu des bras de sa petite amie et se drapa dedans.

Après quelques instants, il sentit le corps de Momo remuer et se retourner. Deux bras fins vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui et deux lèvres virent déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Tu as terminée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est bon. Mais quand je pense que je dois me lever encore demain pour réparer une autre de leur connerie… Je crois que je vais laisser tomber…

Momo se redressa complètement réveillée, l'air cette fois inquiète.

-Tu ne veux plus être écrivain ?

Sa voix était empreinte d'incompréhension. Shoto savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Elle pensait toujours qu'il devait vivre pour sa passion. Mais sa passion ne lui apportait rien, même plus de joie à la pratiquer. Alors pourquoi continuer.

-Je supporte plus de travailler autant pour un résultat à peine lisible. Je n'ai pas écris une bonne histoire depuis plus d'un an. On me demande de suivre un cahier des charges et de ne rien faire de plus. Et tout ça pour un salaire de misère… Alors pourquoi continuer ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu aimes Shoto. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque que tu écrivais ces pièces de théâtres au lycée. Tu passais toute l'heure à écrire des dialogues longs comme mon bras au lieu de prendre le cours. Quand je te voyais aux pauses, tu avais toujours un nouveau poème à me faire lire. Pour mon anniversaire tu as passé 3 mois à écrire un roman dont j'étais l'héroïne. Chaque fois que tu passais toutes ces heures à te plonger dans l'écriture, tu en sortais toujours heureux. Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer ?

-Ce qui a changé c'est que personne ne veut de mes bouquins… Ce qui a changé c'est que je dois prostituer mon inspiration pour écrire des ragoûts de fantasy de mauvais goûts. Mon patron est aussi incompétent que radin et j'en ai assez qu'à 28 ans, je sois toujours un boulet pour toi.

Les mots étaient sortis sans rage, sans la moindre trace de violence. Simplement prononcé d'un ton mélancolique, celui du désenchantement. Tel qu'il se voyait, Shoto était un looser, une espèce de pseudo-artiste doucement junkie qui vivait au crochet de sa brillante petite amie et de son salaire confortable directrice marketing pour une très grande enseigne.

Momo ne dit d'abord rien, puis elle se lova contre le dos de son petit ami.

-Shoto… Arrête de penser que tu es un poids pour moi. J'ai envie de te baffer quand j'entends ça. Tu n'aurais jamais été avec moi si tu étais seulement intéressé par mon argent. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ce genre de mec, eux passent leur vie devant la télé à ne rien faire là où tu te tue à la tache pour essayer d'être publié. Cette revue n'est pas pour toi si tu ne t'y sens heureux. Quitte-les, et écrit un nouveau livre. Quelqu'un finira par voir ton talent et les gens te liront. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu ne vis pas à ma charge, tu vis avec moi et c'est différent. Si c'est mon salaire qui doit te faire vivre le temps que tes romans parviennent dans les mains de tes lecteurs, ce sera pour moi un grand bonheur que d'avoir permis à tes histoires d'exister.

Shoto ne répondit pas. En quelques mots elle avait balayé sa mélancolie comme un fétu de paille. Quelques larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux et il ne les essuya pas. Momo était si extraordinaire. Dès qu'elle était là il pouvait à nouveau avoir espoir, elle était là pour lui.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, pleurant toujours, cherchant refuge dans la chaleur de sa petite amie. Se réchauffant les mains et le cœur contre sa peau à l'odeur de violette. Les caresses qu'ils échangèrent pendant quelques minutes raviva en lui un doux parfum de nostalgie, celui des premiers baisers qu'ils avaient échangés au lycée. Eux deux, seul dans une salle de classe, s'avouant leur amour.

-Raconte-moi une histoire. Demanda Momo. J'aime bien t'écouter avant de dormir.

-Laquelle tu voudrais ? Celle du fou et de la chanteuse ?

-Non je la connais très bien celle-là. Comme toutes celles que tu m'as raconté. Inventes-en une nouvelle. Une que je ne connais pas.

Shoto grimaça légèrement en réfléchissant. Après quelques secondes, il commença à conter.

-C'est l'histoire de deux femmes bloquées dans un ascenseur. Une secrétaire et la femme du patron. Elles se sont retrouvées coincées entre le 21ème et le 22ème étage à cause d'une coupure de courant. Bien évidemment on vient les secourir, mais ça prend du temps et elles se retrouvent à attendre sans savoir se parler. C'est là que…

 **Et ça c'est une autre histoire que je laisse Shoto raconter à sa tendre auditrice. Merci d'avoir lus ce petit Os. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passés un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour réagir, j'y répondrais si vous voulez discuter de certains points (même si vous êtes anglais, espagnol, portugais, russe, afghan, Schtroumpf, Xarlax, Loup-Garou, Vampire, sorcier, mutant arachnido-alsacien, on n'a pas inventé google traduction pour rien donc lâchez-vous si votre passion est d'écrire des review en latin ).**

 **Bref à bientôt, prenez soin de vous et merci de me lire.**


End file.
